Lonely Flames
by TheWhiteTigerRulesMyHeart
Summary: Leo has always been the odd one out. When he accepts the help of a mysterious voice he finds how much his friends really need him, and how much danger they are in. Rated T because I'm paranoid. This is my first story so try to be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson, sadly. :(**

* * *

Leo was walking in the forest of Camp Half-Blood. He was just so tired. Tired of being useless, and unwanted. He picked up a rock and was about to throw it when a whisper in his ear caught his attention. "You aren't useless," The voice said. "If you allow me I can reveal your true ability. Would you like that? You wouldn't be unwanted anymore," Leo looked around for the source of the voice, but no one was there. "If you let me help. You would be even greater than Percy Jackson. All would look up to you. So how about it? Will you let me help you?" The voice asked, Leo felt a small smile creep on his face.

"You could make me greater than Percy?" Leo asked. This was almost too good to be true. But maybe Hazel would finally notice him and finally see him instead of his grandfather. Leo nodded to no one in particular. "Alright, what do I need to do?"

"Just relax," The voice purred and with a gentle breeze, Leo Valdez was lost.

Percy was nervous, he, along with the help of Piper's charmspeak had finally gotten Leo out of his bunker so he could get some fresh air. Leo had gone for a short walk in the forest, that was three hours ago, and as far as Percy knew Leo hadn't come back. Percy decided to stop by Leo's bunker just in case he had come back. Percy arrived at Leo's bunker and pushed open the heavy door. He was greeted with the sound of a pounding hammer, and a rush of hot air. Percy saw Leo hammering a large sheet of metal. Percy grinned to himself and closed the door heading back to the main part of camp. Unfortunately he didn't notice how jerky and uneven Leo's movements were, how he stopped hammering the moment Percy closed the door, or even Leo's glowing blue eyes.

One month later, the new and improved Argo II was ready. As everyone boarded not-quite Leo handed them special bracelets and anklets. "These are for when we have to fight. If you wear them then I can send out missiles without the fear of them blowing you up," He explained, watching the others put on the bands of metal through tinted sunglasses. He followed the others onboard and stood at the control center. "You guys ready?" He asked. "Then let's get this show on the road! Setting course for Athens," He smiled to himself, they wouldn't make it to Athens. He was sure of it.

They were right at the beginning of the Pyrenees Mountains when he did it. With a flick of his Wii remote he activated the bands stopping everyone in their tracks. He brought everyone onto the main deck, they all shared the same scared look. "Leo? What are you doing? Is this a joke? Because it's really not funny," Hazel said. Frank tried to turn into something but found he couldn't. Not-quite Leo smirked.

"That isn't going to work. Those bands keep you from using your powers," He told them.

"Why are you doing this Leo?" Jason shouted. Not-quite Leo let out a sigh. He took off the sunglasses.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now. Your Leo is gone, all that's left is me, Parava Desideria. You know what that means don't you, Jason?" Jason paled.

"Twisted Desire," Jason replied shakily. "I've heard of you. You give someone what they want the most for a short while then destroy it ultimately," Parava twisted Leo's face into a sick sneer.

"Leo here desired to be useful and wanted. I made him useful by showing him how to improve the Argo II. But now it's time for him to keep his side of the bargain. To lose everything," Parava flicked the Wii remote once more, sending Leo's only friends over the side of the Argo II, thousands of feet in the air. Parava released Leo from his hold momentarily to show him what he had done. Parava formed by Leo, he resembled a foggy figure of a man.

"No!" Leo screamed, he tried to get to the control center but Parava held Leo in place, who despite his appearance was very strong.

"Don't be like that. Listen? Can you hear your friends's screams as they plummet to their deaths? Oh, Gaia will be very pleased," Parava listened for the screams but couldn't hear any. "Hmm that's strange. Perhaps they did survive. Oh well, it's not like you will," Without another word Parava tossed Leo over the side. He watched gleefully until a black blade was shoved through his chest. He smiled. "Nicely played, but are you sure you can save him?" He asked his killer, he dissipated into black powder as his life force was sent to Tartarus. The mysterious killer jumped off the Argo II and shot towards Leo.

* * *

**I made some changes to this chapter and hopefully will have chapter 2 up soon. Please review and let me know how you like it!  
**

**White Tiger out, see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson, sadly.**

* * *

Leo woke up to a crackling fire and a head-splitting headache. He slowly sat up holding his forehead he asked his tool belt for some ambrosia.

"That's not going to help," Said a girl dressed in black leather on the other side of the fire.

"W-what?" Leo asked surprised.

"The ambrosia, it won't work. Here," She tossed a small bottle towards him. "It should help, headaches are a common side affect after being possessed," Leo looked at the bottle, the word printed on the label was too big for him to read with his dyslexia. Nevertheless, he popped one in his mouth and swallowed.

"So you saved me?" Leo asked, the girl nodded. "And my friends?" He asked nervously.

"They saved themselves, it's quite useful having a son of Poseidon and a son of Zeus while you're plummeting towards an ocean," The girl replied, Leo let out a relieved sigh. The girl stood up. "I'm Nightshade by the way, and you are?" She asked.

"Leo," He replied.

"Nice to meet you Leo, do you think you can stand up?" She asked, Leo nodded. "Good, because we should really get going, I'll explain on the way,"

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the super short chapter, but my friend mus1c(check out her stories!) really wanted to know who killed Parava so I decided to tell you. Hope you enjoy! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon!  
**

**White Tiger out, see ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Percy Jackson, sadly.**

* * *

"So wait. What? I think you need to explain," Leo said absolutely confused as he followed Nightshade towards the Pyrenees Mountains.

"Pretty much I'm the daughter of Cybele, the goddess of wild animals. I'm also the ambassador of the Fates, meaning I keep important heroes safe so they can finish their task. Parava is the son of Eros, the spirit of desire. He was sent to kill all seven of you by Nyx, who is being controlled by Gaia. The Fates sent me here to make sure all seven of you make it to Athens. Which is why we need to get to high ground before night," Nightshade explained hurriedly while speeding up her already quick pace.

"I don't get it, why do we need to get to high ground?" Leo asked, he was less confused now but still didn't quite grasp what was going on.

"As a son of Hephaestus, you know what your ship does right?" Nightshade asked, Leo nodded unsure of where she was going with this. "Well, have you ever seen it do that?" She asked, pointing to the Argo II, which had finally come into view. Leo was shocked to see huge billows of smoke coming to the ship. "I guess not," Nightshade commented after seeing Leo's face. "Come on," She said, they silently walked for a few minutes.

They came to a cliff and Nightshade stopped. "This'll do," She said, then she walked over to a tree and ripped a branch off with almost inhuman strength. "You can make fire can't you?"

"Um yeah," Leo stuttered, he made a small flame in the palm of his hand and set the branch on fire. Nightshade set the branch on the ground and pulled a small bag of ambrosia from a pocket. She took out a square and set it in the flames.

"Zeus," She said. "As the ambassador of the Fates I ask you to give us transportation to the Argo II," Nightshade looked up at the sky, it was quickly being covered by dark clouds. "Great, he's in a bad mood today," She muttered sourly. "Leo do me a favor and take five steps to the left when I tell you to," She paused for a moment. "Alright, now!" Leo swiftly moved five steps to the left, a bolt of lightning hit the ground where he had been standing. The electricity made the hair on his arms rise.

"Nightshade, I don't have the time or resources to grant all of your requests you know," Zeus's voice echoed around them. "Besides, I do believe you haven't returned that chariot I loaned you last month. I assume you still have it,"

"That's not fair and you know it. It's not my fault some giants smashed it while I was waiting for you to take it back. Also, you almost barbecued one of the seven. If Leo hadn't moved when I told him, he'd be like a squirrel after touching two power lines at the same time," Nightshade argued. Leo looked out at the Argo II, he noticed that the ship was still moving, even though smoke kept billowing out of it. He also saw that the sun had almost set.

"I don't know if this helps or not, but it's almost dark and we really need to catch up to my friends," Leo said nervously. Nightshade saw what Leo was talking about. She turned her attention back to the fire, Leo could see a dangerous glint in her eye.

"By the power invested in me, I command you to give us safe transportation to the Argo II," She said in a low voice, Zeus didn't respond, but two giant eagles came soaring towards them.

* * *

**Alright! Another chapter out. This one is a little longer so I hope you enjoy! Remember to review to let me know how you like it or give me any suggestions. And if you haven't already, check out mus1c's stories! That's all for now!  
**

**White Tiger out, see ya later!**


	4. Author Note Please Read!

Author Note: Hey guys. I know I haven't updated for ages, and the reason is I don't really like how the story has been going and I'm planning on just deleting it. I've started a fanfic for Alex Rider and I might post it soon, but I want to know if you guys really want me to continue Lonely Flames. So let me know via review or PM - WhiteTiger out!


	5. Author Note 2

Author Note: Alright so the response wasn't overwhelming, but I've decided to at least finish Lonely Flames. It's going to be really quick, probably one chapter. I'll start working on it and get it posted ASAP.

\- WhiteTiger out! See ya later! ;)


End file.
